Three Guys
by Thunder-Nari
Summary: These three guys walk into a bar. One is a british exWatcher, one is a vampire and one is a lawyer... Slash. SpikeWesLindsey


Yep. Bored at work again. This time, inspiration comes from Chlare over on livejournal, who said Spike, Wes and Lindsey all walk into a bar. This was fun. Enjoy!

**Three Guys...**

Three guys walk into a bar.

Now. One guy is a british ex-Watcher, one guy is an evil lawyer, and one guy is a platinum haired vampire. And they all meet up at the same bar. They're all just there for one reason, and that's to kick back and relax and forget about all the kicks in the teeth life has given them.

They don't come in together, they don't notice each other any more than they notice anyone else in the bar. They each get their drinks, they each find spots about the bar to settle in and make this their home for the night.

But where would be the fun if the story ended there?

Guy number one, the british ex-Watcher, is too thin and in some dire need of food. Which means he also needs money. And contrary to any naive appearances - the black leather he wears only manages to make that appearance look more pronounced - he is a definite shark. And both these other guys can see that, they're trained to.

So those two see what this guy is up to when he steps up the billiards game and challenges one of the obvious pros. For a substantial amount of money. Lawyer and vampire don't say a word as the pro accepts, already triumphant grin on his face. They can see the glint that's hiden in the ex-Watchers eyes. They know what will happen here and there's vague amusement that people are still stupid enough to fall for this. In the pro's defence though the ex-Watcher is very good at what he does.

It goes how all three of them thought it would, the vampire and lawyer watch the ex-Watcher from different sides of the room with appreciation as he misses ball after ball and the pro is looking on with smug amusement. So sure that that money will be in his pocket by the end of the night. The ex-Watcher doesn't seem perturbed in the slightest by his apparent loosing, he just acts baffled and stands back to watch the pro sink a few balls. He does notice that he's gained an appreciative audience though, one that isn't laughing at incompetancy. The slightest of looks, a flick of one eye in a conspiratol wink, lets the other two know that this man knows what he's doing. They would do well to place a bet on him now.

And just like that, the tables turn, and the ex-Watcher is walking away with a much heavier wallet than he had previously. But pool shark's don't take kindly to be taken in by well spoken, uptight seeming british ex-Watcher's.

A brawl is inevitable. The vampire and lawyer already know who's side they will be fighting on.

A short while, aching bruises and stinging gashes later, and an ex-Watcher, a lawyer and a vampire all stumble out of the bar, grinning despite their worse for wear appearances. The lawyer and vampire both clap hands over the ex-Watcher's back, congratulating him on the good show. Kicking back and relaxing for all three of them includes a bit of literal kicking.

Ex-Watcher says not at all and insists on thanking them properly for the help or he surely would be pancaked onto the floor of the bar by now. He tells them his name, it's Wesley. They insist on calling him Wes. Lindsey is the lawyer and the vampire only gives Will. The others both know he's somehow lieing but see no reason to call him on it.

It's Will that ultimately is the first one to take Wes up on his offer. A hard kiss and a low growl tell Wes just how Will would like to be thanked and he really doesn't see a problem with it. Neither does Lindsey as he stands back and watches these two with instantly shallowed breathing because damn, they look good together. Especially as another kiss is entered into and Will proves himself to be not shy when he gropes the front of Wes' leather jeans.

Lindsey, not to be shy or outdone himself, steps up and presses to Wes' back. Wes did say he needed to thank them both properly after all. All three of them can think of no better way to relax for the evening.

It's a few moments before they can tear themselves off the streets.

A minute later and three guys walk into a hotel room...


End file.
